


Truth or Dare

by beltloop



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, i wrote this back when ch 49 came out i think, light izumo/rin, lmao this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltloop/pseuds/beltloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you the illuminati spy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Renzou lightheartedly laughed along with the others as Izumo was dared to kiss Rin on the cheek, watching as the half-demon squirmed and turned tomato-red before Izumo abruptly pulled back, hiding her face under the fringe of her hair to shield her blatant blush. She crossed her arms under her chest as she huffed. “Yeah, whatever. It’s not going to happen again." 

Rin merely grinned, nervously scratching the back of his head as his tail twitched giddily behind him. "Hehe, If you say so~!" 

Izumo glared daggers at the half-demon before Ryuuji reminded her that it was her turn to ask someone. She sneered, taking her time to peer around at the other kids in the circle until her gaze finally lingered on Renzou.

"Hey, Pinkhead–- Truth or dare?" 

"Truth!" Renzou ignored the nickname. "There’s no way I’m letting _you_ give me a dare. That’s like a death wish or something~!” Renzou joked, winking at her.

Izumo rolled her eyes before pursing her lips as she thought of what to ask.

“Are you the illuminati spy?" 

The circle went quiet-– they had all forgotten about the situation they had heard about, and the realism of it had suddenly caught up with them from the cryptic chill of Izumo’s voice.

Renzou gave a sheepish laugh as he grinned, shrugging lazily. "Ha, yeah~ you totally caught me~!”

Konekomaru was the first to laugh, patting Renzou on the back as he praised the teen, “Hah– Good one, Shima-san!" 

The others quickly joined in with the light laughter, finding Renzou to be quite amusing with his joking antics.


End file.
